Rikku Marudeva
Rikku Marudeva, also known as Ri, is a strong and beautiful Al Bhed woman; Ri was born into a powerful and wise noble family. Her father, Cid Marudeva is the leader of the Al Bhed race. Rikku had spent her teen years protecting summoner, Yuna Naimah as a guardian. Rikku and Yuna became extremely close and with their companion, Tifa Lockhart; the three became popularly known as YRT. History Rikku was born on a Sunday afternoon with proper weight and height for a newborn. She was the most cheerful and friendly child. Rikku followed her mother everywhere as her father was always busy with work. Though when Rikku was a few months shy of six, a machina went on a rampage and her mother was killed. Later on in life, Rikku was attacked by a fiend while playing on the beach and her brother, Brother aimed a Thunder spell at the fiend to fend it off, but the spell missed and hit Rikku instead, leaving her with a fear of thunder. The Beginning of a Pilgrimage Etymology Rikku \ri(kk)-u\ as a girl's name is pronounced REE-coo. ''It is of Japanese origin, and the meaning of Rikku is shore. Quotes :: Personality Rikku is kind-hearted, spirited, happy-go-lucky, and energetic, which sometimes clashes with the more stoic group members. She looks up to Tifa as a role model, being impressed with her calm level-headed nature. Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook and but makes a stark contrast when she is upset, and despite her outwardly happy exterior, she carries some insecurities, particularly when it comes to her future and what she wants to be. Rikku is bilingual and skilled in chemistry and alchemy. She suffers from astraphobia, the fear of lightning, after a mishap involving Brother and a stray Thunder spell in her youth, but has overcome it by camping out in the Thunder Plains for a week. Rikku is also very loyal to Yuna – whom she affectionately calls "Yunie" – and is the most vocal opponent against the ongoing pilgrimage. Image Rikku is fifteen years old and has medium-length blonde hair in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers. She has the Al Bhed trademark green eyes with swirled pupils. When she is first met aboard the salvage ship, Rikku wears a full Al Bhed combat diving suit that conceals her identity. Later when she joins Yuna's pilgrimage and sheds the suit, she wears a pair of flared green short-shorts with an orange belt and an orange sleeveless tank-top with side straps and two long blue ribbons hanging from the back. She wears a pair of goggles around her neck, a pair of boots, a gauntlet and arm guard for her right arm and a large protective forearm mitt for her left. Around her right thigh, she keeps a pouch, in which she keeps her alchemy materials and equipment. Rikku's nails are painted bright yellow. Rikku carries goggles around her neck and wears them while salvaging and piloting machina. While in her free time, Rikku made Boho chic her own. She combines organic, colorful, detailed, folk-inspired pieces with simple, modern Spira pieces. Weapons and Abilities Rikku's character class is a mix of Chemist and Thief. She uses claws for weapons, and targes as armor. She can, by default, steal and use special items. Rikku can instantly kill machina-type fiends with the Steal command. When counterattacking regardless of whether the opponent is on the ground or in the air, Rikku does a spinning backhand. When countering underwater Rikku punches the fiend if they are close, but if they move faster, Rikku will perform a regular underwater attack as a counter. She is agile and quick, although still not particularly high. She has good HP. :Note: Values in parentheses are node stat bonuses.'' Rikku uses claws for weapons and targes for armor. It is never explained why Rikku uses claws rather than a machina weapon like other Al Bhed. One reason may be that she is the one who salvages machina from the deep sea. The unique abilities in Rikku's default position on the Sphere Grid include the following: Era of Tranquility Before and during battle Rikku can change job class by changing dresspheres. Her special dressphere is the Machina Maw and her Mascot dressphere is the Cait Sith. Rikku's default dressphere is Thief. As a Trainer her pet is a monkey called Ghiki. Rikku specializes in inflicting status ailments on opponents, as all of the dresspheres unique to her possess status attacks. Relationships Yuna Naimah Tifa Lockhart Genesis Rhapsodos Baralai Jaitly Gippal Audun Tidus Aislinn Rikku and Tidus have much in common. Rikku was the first to meet Tidus and taught him a few things that he needed to know about the new world he was in. She listened to his tales of Zanarkand, blitzball, who he was. Rikku has grown to love Tidus within only a few hours. The two were separated but reunited by Yuna. They spend nights together telling each other stories and talking about their dreams and inspirations. Cid Marudeva Abi Marudeva Before Abi's death, Rikku was her mother's shadow. They were inseparable, and now Rikku dreams about her mother quite often, and keeps their memories close to her. Brother Marudeva Brother and Rikku are very protective over one another, with their father constantly busy the two raised themselves. Rikku tries to teach her brother the english language and Brother teaches Rikku black magic when they have the time. They share the same passion for machina and machinery as well as for their race. The siblings are quite similar even though they claim not to be. Trivia *Besides being scared of thunder, Rikku is also scared of being alone, snakes, clowns, and losing her finger nails or toe nails *Rikku knows how to ride a longboard and how to surf board * The feather's in Rikku's hair were from her mother's personal chocobo. Gallery tumblr_neyl9whxla1qm3agio3_500.png tumblr_neyl9whxla1qm3agio2_500.png tumblr_neyl9whxla1qm3agio1_500.png tumblr_new9d272OT1s3ns3zo1_500.png tumblr_ndr5egpsQR1sitr97o1_500.png tumblr_mtj6rqBSYT1sitr97o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtj5ioplTm1sitr97o1_500.jpg tumblr_msqdi4c8K71qj6bp2o1_500.png tumblr_ne08ecH1cu1spkrzio1_500.jpg tumblr_mlk1iljVuk1rfs1byo1_500.png tumblr_mpqdglBJP71qj6bp2o1_500.png tumblr_nf5784yD111sgx4cbo1_500.jpg tumblr_nfomc79jel1u4a7tgo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rimonster's Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Al Bhed Category:Female